Cake For Her
by TheUnicornCorral
Summary: What happens when Percy attempts making cake for Annabeth? One-Shot!Flames accepted, and I'm sure they'll be tons!


**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson **

**A/N I wrote this story a really long time ago, and I don't really like it anymore. Oh well. I figured I'd just post it anyway. (Try) to enjoy! Warning-OOC!**

"Beep-Beep-Beep." My alarm clock belted from my nightstand. Groaning, I slapped out my hand to shut it up at this ungodly hour.

But then I realized. It was today. And that was the reason I was getting up so early. Today was July 23rd. Annabeth's birthday.

Quickly, I jumped out of bed, with minimal groaning, and made my way to my dingy apartments kitchen. I had bought all the ingredients before beforehand, and now came the time to bake.

You may be asking, "Why are you baking Annabeth a cake Percy? Isn't it easier to just buy one? And with your baking skills, that's probably what she would want!"

Well, let me tell you. This year was 2011. Last year was 2010. We had a bet. She said, that if I could remember her birthday, she would consider us getting back together. And our relationship meant everything to me, and I wish it had lasted. Which is why I'm going to get it back.

I spent the last year, searching, and searching for the perfect thing to do for her on her birthday. Flowers, chocolates, out to the movies. But then it hit me. What woman can resist cake? So, here I am.

I made sure my oven was empty, and rodent free, and set it to 350 degrees Fahrenheit. Working up a whip, I blended the ingredients. 1 egg, 2 eggs, SPLAT! NO! The recipe called for 3 eggs! And here I was, 1 egg short. Rushing over, I feverishly pulled open my fridge. Nothing. Zip. Nada. Zero. Not a single egg in sight.

'Well, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. And this man has to go shopping." I told myself. I threw on some pants, and a shirt, and jammed my feet into my shoes. I didn't need to be pristine, just presentable. Running now, I ran out of my apartment, and into the hallway. SLAM!

NO! My keys! They were inside! Hopelessly, I started banging on my own door, trying to get back in. Then I thought, "Just go get the eggs first, and figure out how to get in later!" And of course, my ADHD mind like that idea. I ran to the elevator, took it down to the first floor, and went out of the building. To the corner shop I go!

I tore into the shop, named _The Imperial Panda_, and ran to the back of the store were the fridges were. Panting, I grabbed a box of 12 eggs (ridiculously overpriced, by the way) and made my way to the front counter.

"That will be 8 dollars sir." A girl with way too much makeup on, said in a nasal voice.

"Ok." I sighed. And then reached for my wallet. Nothing but lint. Dangit! I forgot it, with my keys in the apartment. What else did I forget? To put on underwear? Then, nervously, I casually checked to make sure. Yup, they were there. Phew! That would have been embarrassing.

"Sir." The girl said, starting to get annoyed. "Your money?"

Casually, I replied, "Oh yes, I have it right he-" and then I swiped the eggs off the counter, and made a break for the exit.

"Sir! Get back here!" The girl cried, and then jumped over the counter, and ran at me.

Panicking, I grabbed a huge bottle of coke off the shelf, shook it for all I was worth, and then let the soda fly. Right in her eyes, I may add.

"AGH!" she cried, "NOT COOL!"

"Sorry!" I rushed out nervously, "But I have to go!" And then I ran out of the store, and back onto the street. Running, I made it back to my building in 2 minutes.

_Percy _my inner conscience warned _your door. You have to get help to open it. _

"Oh yeah?" I said out loud "Just watch me!"

I hopped in the elevator, hit the button for my floor, got off the elevator, located my door, and took a few steps back.

"AAGGHH!" I cried, and forced my entire body weight against the door, careful to protect the eggs.

"CRACK!" the wood gave way. And I just had time to see the small fire. I'd never turned off the oven.

Crying out, I used my powers to have the faucet burst open, and I directed the stream at the fire, dousing it out. At least I had caught it while it was still small.

Once the fire was definitely not coming back, I went over to my splintered door, and propped it up against the doorframe. I'd have to worry about that later.

After washing my hands, I added the last egg to my mix, blended it all, and poured it into a circular cake pan before placing it in the oven.

'Ok then," I said. "Now for the icing."

I got out my mixer, and put all the ingredients in the bowl. I went to get sugar. All out. Used up in my cake. Worriedly, I went over o my cabinet and, thank the gods, found a small bag with the white crystals in it. I added the proper amount and mixed it all together.

"BEEP!" my oven declared. After placing oven mitts on my hands, I gently took out my cake. Then let it cool for 10 minutes. Then went to take the cake out of the pan. Then failed. Stuck! The cake was stuck to the pan!

"That's it." I declared. "You asked for it!" And then I took a butter knife, and started hacking it out like no tomorrow.

In about 20 minutes, the cake was out. Though not really in a circle anymore. It was more like a mountain of crumbs. Frustrated, I just took the icing, and poured it over the top of my mountain and watched it work it's way down the slope. One last finishing touch, I wrote something on the base of the mountain. It was time to go now though. To see Annabeth.

I had to take the bus out to Brooklyn Heights, where she now lived thanks to her large salary from rebuilding Olympus. I drove around, and finally, came to a stop in front of her house. I took a deep breath. It was 2 p.m.

I forced myself to walk up to the door, and ring the bell. "Ding-Dong." It sang. I heard commotion from inside the house, and held my breath as someone whipped open the door. There she was. Like a goddess. (Trust me, I should know) dressed in a draped white tunic, and a brown belt cinched under her bust line. Beautiful. "Annabeth." I whispered.

"Percy!" She gasped, and swung the door open wider. Her eyes filled with tears. "You remembered!"

"Of course." I assured her, "And I came with cake!"

Giggling, she gestured me inside to her plush home.

I walked in, and went straight to the kitchen.

"Let's crack this baby open!' I declared.

"Sure." She agreed, and then proceeded to get 2 plates, forks, and napkins.

Carefully, I uncovered my work of art.

Annabeth walked in, and I held my breath as she read the inscription. _To Annabeth….My One and Only._

Tears pooled in her eyes, "Oh Percy!" She cried. "It's wonderful!"

"Really?" I grinned, "Glad you like it!"

"LOVE it!" She declared. "Now let's dig in!" Carefully, she cut out a slice, and put a dab of frosting on my nose. I took a bite.

"UGH!" I wrinkled my nose, "Salty!" Oh no! I must have used salt instead of sugar by accident! Worriedly I glanced at Annabeth.

Her cake lay abandoned on the counter. "It's the thought that counts, Seaweed Brain." she murmured. And with that, we drew in for an affectionate kiss, leaving the cake on the counter.

**Okay, so that's it! Thankfully, this story is a one-shot. Feel free to comment as freely as you want, and I hope a sliver of you somewhat enjoyed it! Okay, bye!**

**-TheUnicornCorral **


End file.
